


【授翻】What Does T Stand For?

by Andssen



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andssen/pseuds/Andssen
Summary: Eddie觉得Venom不懂得温柔。





	【授翻】What Does T Stand For?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Does T Stand For?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409906) by [symbioteboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbioteboyfriend/pseuds/symbioteboyfriend). 



> 看了感觉非常温暖，Venom对待Eddie就好像他是易碎品一样。渣翻预警。

**#禁二转**

 

**翻/三川**

 

**-**

如果你在Eddie Brock刚遇见Venom的时候告诉他，共生体是懂得温柔的，他绝对会当着你的面毫不犹豫地大笑。关心人？也许吧。深情的？当然，如果无情的占有欲算是的话。但是温柔？Venom曾经多次威胁要吃那些在他们附近狂吠的小狗，次数多到Eddie都数不清。Venom觉得只吃坏人已经是一种让步了。

 

所以，依赖的能力，是的。依赖就是Venom的全部了。但是，要不是炸鸡块的存在，Venom甚至都不知道 **"tender"*** 的意思。

 

Eddie对此没什么意见。在某种程度上来说，他甚至喜欢这个。他知道他和Venom站在哪儿。（而这恰恰是关键所在；无论他在哪，他总是和Venom一起。）

 

Eddie第一次注射睾酮时，Venom已经寄宿在他体内有一段时间了。他期待着——并且得到了——几个直白而切题的问题。 _这样做的目的是什么？我们真的要每周都注射一次吗？我们确定我没办法为自身制造出这个睾酮吗？_ Venom适应得非常快，特别是在Eddie明确表示这是一件不可谈判的事情之后，比如“我们不会杀死在街上无意间撞到我们的人”和“巧克力不属于我们只是因为我们可以在收银员看到之前吃掉它”。

 

几个月后，Eddie从床上滚了下来，头疼地发现才清晨——好吧，是早上十点。但是外面天气阴沉，满是黑压压的云，所以太阳被遮住了大半，严格上来说不算真的出来了。在他喝咖啡之前，一切事物就像是阴沉的黎明一样糟透了。因此他翻了个身从床上起来，把灯打开，等着脑子里抗议的呻吟停止叫嚣。今天是星期五，也就是睾酮注射日。他边从橱柜的抽屉里翻找出他的注射器和睾酮激素瓶边哼唱着不成调的音乐。他随便在腹部上挑了一个地方，然后伸手拿过酒精棉擦拭，准备开始注射。就在这时，他感觉到了Venom在他脑子里活跃起来。

 

**Eddie。**

“怎么了？”

**这一次我们能来做这个吗？**

“我们每周都要做，Venom。每周。”

**聪明的家伙。这次 _我_ 能做 _这个_ 吗？**

“我——额。这，这是个好主意吗？”Venom和针？Venom用针，虽然他们很细，但用在 _他身上_ ？

**不会伤害我们的，Eddie。但是这是我们需要的东西。并且这使你——这使我们开心。想要做这件事。**

Shit，他听起来好像很受伤的样子。“你确定你知道该怎么做？你不会把它搞砸吧？”

**Eddie。我们有年复一年的关于做这件事的记忆。自从我们合为一体之后，你已经把这件事做了许多次了。**

好吧。Venom可能比他第一次注射这玩意儿的时候要好。可把责任托付给他人这个事实仍然令他感到紧张。这可能很荒谬，但他很感激T给他带来的——

他感觉到Venom从他的肩膀上伸出黑色的触手，轻柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。 **一切都会好的。我们会没事的。我们甚至可以防止针带来的伤痛。**

Venom伸出了几个细小到近乎看起来有些脆弱的触手，捡起药瓶，拔针和注射器。而在这个过程中，他一直抚摸着Eddie的侧脸。当他们用注射器抽取睾酮之后，一个更粗壮的触手从他的肩膀那绕过来，把注射器往下压。

**不要紧张。会照顾好我们的。** 他脑海里Venom的声音变得轻柔了许多，好像他们觉得他会在下一秒夺门而出。

他们小心翼翼地拧下注射器上更大规格的针头，打开Eddie收纳锐器的容器，把它放了进去。当Venom重新拧好注射器的针头之后，他们停了下来。

**你准备好了吗？**

“是的，这，额。”令他恐惧的是，他感觉自己好像要被撕裂开来了一样。Venom鲜少在任何事情上克制自己，而现在看他们将这个表现出来实在是令他不知所措。“来吧，我很好。”

**你确定吗？是有什么不对的地方吗？如果你不想的话，你可以自己来做这件事——** Venom的脸出现在他的手臂那儿，而总是咧到耳根的嘴巴此刻却有些微微地下垂。

“不，不，一切都很好！你可以做到的！我保证！”Eddie强迫自己放松下来，眨了眨眼睛，把那些眼眶里积蓄起来的泪水又憋了回去。

**谢谢你，Eddie。** 有了这个承诺，Venom的头转向了他们握着睾酮激素的地方，那儿靠近他的腹部。他们用另一只触手捏住Eddie肚子的表面并且迅速把针插了进去。Eddie能感觉到当他们稳稳地把活塞推进去、在他的皮肤上放松了他们的触手的时候，Venom是如何的专心致志，之后停留了几秒钟才把针拔掉。

**这里。** 他们温柔地碰了碰注射了T的地方。 **这样好吗？我们每次都可以这样做吗？**

Eddie能够感觉到Venom通过他们的精神连接刻意传递给他的温暖和爱意。“当然了，”他有点不知道该说什么，“但是为什么？为什么你想要做这个？”

**这是我们的一部分，Eddie。需要去了解它，去知道该怎么做，为了照顾我们。还有——** 他感觉到Venom犹豫了一下，之后便沉默良久。 **我想要照顾你。** 黑色的黏液聚集起来，Venom把他的身体转过来，直到Eddie被圈在一个令人安心的拥抱里，然后将头靠在他的头上。 **可以吗？**

“好，Venom。”他现在肯定哭了，“我喜欢你照顾我的时候。”

Venom伸出手，温柔地擦掉Eddie脸上缓缓滑落的泪水。

**我知道。**

**-**

 

**①tender有嫩的、温柔的意思。**

 


End file.
